Moving On
by xoalysox
Summary: Everything has changes...two new people have dessolved from Inuyasha's life while two new people have come into it...sometimes changes are good yet sometimes they are bad...how will Inuyasha cope-this fic is my 1st so dont b 2 mean...i think it sux but th


The sky was just making its transition to darkness.

Two girls walked down the street. One had dark—almost black, but not quite there—hair and beaming brown eyes. The other had lighter brown hair which was very long, streaming over her shoulder blades and halfway down her back, and greenish brown eyes.

"You know what? I so do not like him," said the girl with the long, brown hair.

"Alyssa, come on. Yes you do. You know that you do. It is so not funny. Just kidding, it is really funny," the other girl giggled.

"Steff it's not funny. Just lay off and go fantasize about your own crushed not mine," the girl named Alyssa called.

"Fine. Jeez, It was just a joke anyway," Steff remarked.

The girls were just outside Alyssa's house when they saw a bright light come from the huge tree that was stationed behind the detached garage in the back of her yard.

"Did you see that or am I just seeing things?" Alyssa asked.

"I saw it."

"Yea but what was it?"

"Why are you asking me? Go see what it was if you want to know. It is your house after all," Steff replied.

Alyssa took a few steps forward. She stepped slowly, as if she was just waiting for something to happen. When she was within a few feet of the tree she stopped. The light was back. But that was not the only thing that was weird about the scene that was playing in front of the two girls: there was a boy—if you could even call it that—in the tree; actually he was climbing out of the tree.

"What the heck?" Alyssa said, transfixed by the boy.

They could now see that the boy sported two dog-like ears on the top of his head. Not accustomed to this feature, they thought that it was some Halloween prank.

When the boy was standing in front of the girls, Alyssa said, "Wow! Now that the joke is over can you tell us how you did it, who you are, why you are here, and where did you buy the great costume? That was really good. I don't think I've seen a better prank, unless you count movies."

"Yes. That was really good," Steff agreed.

The boy just looked at them. He had dazzling white hair, two dog ears, and a bright red kimono. He was very tall and wore a sword tied to his waist. A rosary was positioned around his neck. Being in America, the girls had never seen a kimono and just thought it was some weird costume.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm Inuyasha and Kaede told me that I have to find the reincarnation of Kagome and that the well would take me to her," The boy sneered.

"What the heck are you," Steff asked with a weird, almost paranoid look in her eyes.

"I'm a half-demon obviously. That's why I need you. We need to find the jewel. Which one of you is her?" he almost yelled in their faces.

"Look: the joke is getting really old so you can just, like, stop," Alyssa shot back at him in an equally loud and irked voice.

Inuyasha took both girls by the arm and dragged then toward the tree.

"Let go of me you child molester. Get your freaking hands off me you freaking pervert. What the heck are you trying to do? Get off me you jerk," Alyssa screamed while kicking him in the gut. He didn't seem to care. He just pulled them through the tree. Yes, THROUGH the tree.

"Who the heck are you? Get the heck off me. Ouch that hurts," Steff yelled as he dug his claws into their wrists.

Steff bit him, kicked him, and slapped him but he wouldn't let go. Alyssa tried every pressure point she knew but he didn't even flinch. They pinched, punched and scratched but he would not just let go. They barely noticed that they had gone through a sea of purple and pink and blue light. They didn't even notice that they had landed in the bottom of a well. But they did notice when he flung them, each on one shoulder, and jumped out of a well. Waiting before them was a tall and dark man in deep purple robes. He was accompanied by a short little boy who had a huge fluffy tail and a little cat thing.

Inuyasha let go of the girls and they both fell to the ground. Steff had tears in her eyes and Alyssa had rage surging in every bone in her body. She stood right up, took the man in the robed by the scruff of his neck and looked him in the eyes. She had only ever seen this in the movies, though, and saw that it didn't work like you would normally thing that it would.

"Where are we? Who the hell are you? And why did that beast slash jerk slash thing slash rapist slash molester slash mental case take us?" Alyssa cried.

"You forgot freak of nature," Steff put in.

"Thanks."

"I think that it would work better if I knew what some of those things that you speak of are," The man exclaimed. Then he added, "I am Miroku. This is Inuyasha. And this is Shippo. We do not mean to harm you."

"Yea but you kind of already have so you are in no position to say that. Mind you," Alyssa snapped.

"Alyssa, don't talk. You don't know what people like then will do to you," Steff advised her friend.

At that moment a fat, old lady came hobbling over the hill and toward them. When she came within ear shot she said, "I hope that these three haven't scared you too much. I am Priestess Kaede. I will tell you what is going on."

"Finally someone who isn't a total mental case," Steff mumbled to Alyssa. Alyssa simply laughed.

In The course of two hours, Alyssa and Steff found out where they were and why they were there. They had been forcefully taken back to feudal Japan. They had never been to Japan and didn't even have relatives who had been there. Steff and Alyssa were the reincarnations of two of their friends who had died. Steff was the reincarnation of Sango the demon slayer. Alyssa was the reincarnation of Kagome, who had been the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. Apparently the well and the tree in Alyssa's yard were tied across time. They could pass through time using them whenever they wanted. The group was after the Sacred Jewel and Naraku, who they had to kill. Alyssa and Steff had been startled when they found out about the demons and all of the weird things that lived back in the feudal era.

"It was in a long, hard fought battle that the two girls died. Kagome had just shot Naraku with an arrow when he decided to get revenge. He blasted a suspicious light at Kagome. Sango saw what was happening and tried to get Kagome and herself out of the way but the attack was fatal and ended in the deaths of the two," Kaede explained.

"That's sad. And let me guess. Both of you liked one of the girls," Steff said, pointing at Inuyasha and Miroku. They both blushed at her comment.

"Well, that was a wonderful story. I still don't understand why you brought us here. So what if we are the reincarnations of these two freaks. What can we do about it," Alyssa said.

"Kagome was not a freak, freak," Inuyasha stared at her.

"Well I am not a freak either, jerk," Alyssa replied, just as fast and with just as much fire.

"I am not a jerk, wimp."

"I am not a wimp, rapist."

"That's not fair. I don't know what a rapist is," Inuyasha yelled.

"To bad, so sad. Tell me when you will be taking us back," Alyssa remarked before leaving the hut and walking down a little path. The sweatshirt that she was wearing was getting a little hot along with her jeans. She looked down at her vans. They had dirt all over them. "There goes fifty bucks," Alyssa muttered to herself.

Back in the hut Steff was apologizing for Alyssa's outbreak.

"I am sorry about her. She gets like that sometimes but she will be better once she gets a chance to cool off. She wasn't having a good day. And then this all happened."

"If I am not mistaken, Inuyasha used to have fights like that with a certain girl," Miroku determined.

"She is noting like her," Inuyasha called from across the room.

Alyssa spied a small creek. She checked to see if the coast was clear and stripped her sweatshirt and jeans off to take a swim. When they were kidnapped, Steff and Alyssa had just gotten back from swimming. Because of that, she was wearing a bathing suit.

She dove into the shallow water, cleansing her emotions with the cool water.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a spider demon come out of the trees. She let out a loud scream just as the spider demon started stepping into the water to get her.

Inuyasha was caught in his own thoughts.

_Kagome is dead. Now I only have Alyssa. She is weird. She had brown hair while Kagome had black hair. She is also American and wears different clothes and shoes. She isn't ugly. Actually, she is rather good looking. I wonder where she went. But I can't like her. I can't. I don't know her. I don't like her. She is horrible and annoying and she yells. She can almost beat me in an argument. She did beat me in an argument. Grrr._

Miroku was having a lively conversation with Steff about what has changed in the modern world since he talked to Kagome.

Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard from outside. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Inuyasha was out of the door and headed in the direction where Alyssa's scent went.


End file.
